Nuestra historia
by Mary-T06
Summary: Shaoran debe Casarse con una joven a la que no conoce y jamás ha visto, pero aun Así lo acepto .... pero que pasa cuando el amor Llega a él y desea Deshacer el matrimonio ?... descúbranlo S & S
1. Como nos conocimos

**Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces, hacen parte del anime Card Captor Sakura, creado por las CLAMP... solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento**

1. Como nos conocimos

Shaoran Li es el chico más codiciado en toda china, es el único heredero varón de la familia más importante de ese país y esta obligado a casarse con una Joven japonesa, la cual pertenece a una de las familias mas importantes de dicho país, gracias a la unión de ellos dos, los negocios de ambas familias se fortalecerán.

Shaoran jamás a creído en el amor, la verdad es que jamás se ha enamorado de alguien, por eso acepto el negocio de su matrimonio, pero aun así espera que a la chica con quien su madre lo casara, pueda llagar a amarla

Cuando se case, Shaoran pasará a ser el líder de la familia Li y aunque solo cuenta con 21 años, su madre y sus hermanas esperan mucho de él, por eso espera que la chica elegida por su madre pueda llevar consigo una responsabilidad tan grande como la que llevara él en ese momento.

Hacia dos semanas le fue anunciado a él su matrimonio, "Su negocio mas importante" como él le decía, pero aun así él no conocía a la joven, ya que como su familia era demasiado tradicional no podía verla hasta el día de su matrimonio, aunque se preguntaba como era, no es que soñara con ella o pensara mucho en eso, era solo curiosidad por saber como seria.

-Shaoran debes ir a Tokio y llevar unos documentos a una compañía con la cual estamos empezando negocios nuevos – Decía Leran Li desde su escritorio

-Si madre, saldré hoy mismo hacia allá

-No es muy importante, así que puedes irte en barco, Wei ira contigo, diviértete

-No es necesario madre, si es un negocio nuevo debe ser muy importa

-Relájate un poco hijo, los documentos los necesitan para dentro de una semana así que tienes tiempo de sobra

-Entiendo madre – Salio del estudio

"No entiendo a mi madre, pensé que me había llamado para hablar sobre el dichoso matrimonio" – Aunque Shaoran no lo demostraba y esta dispuesto a casarse con la chica que su madre eligió, habían días en que pensaba arrepentirse y hoy era uno de ellos, enviarlo a Tokio solo a llevar unos documento y que además Decía que no eran tan importantes, en que estaba pensando su madre

Al día siguiente:

-Buenos días Joven Shaoran – Saludaba Wei

-Buenos días Wei – hoy no se le veía de humor

-Todo esta listo, ya podemos partir – Decía muy amablemente, sabiendo el temperamento que tenía hoy

-Bien Wei, ya podemos partir.

Llevaban una hora de viaje, y Shaoran cada vez estaba mas aburrido, así que decidió mirar su maleta para ver que llevaba allí para entretenerse, rara fue su sorpresa cuando encontró un libro, no era lo que esperaba pero aun así lo distraería por un rato, así que decidió ir a cubierta.

Para su suerte no había mucha gente en esa parte del barco, así que tomo asiento en una de las bancas, ya había comenzado a leer el libro cuando una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte le hizo perder la hoja, así que bajo el libro y espero a que pasara, pero cuando lo hizo vio una joven no muy lejos de donde estaba sentado él, llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas que se agitaba con el viento, llevaba también un sombrero para cubrirse del sol y su cabello era castaño claro y le llegaba hasta los hombros, el cual se agitaba con el compás del viento, de un momento a otro el viento soplo mas fuerte haciendo que el sombrero de la joven volara por los aires.

La joven salió corriendo tras el y al ver Shaoran que no lograba alcanzarlo decidió ayudarla así que ambos salieron tras el sombrero, él logro alcanzarlo, pero cuando lo fue a coger la chica resbalo y como estaban tan cerca hizo que Shaoran se resbalara y cayera con ella, él logro coger el sombreo y cuando cayeron ambos al suelo, no pudieron contener la risa, así que ambos se rieron hasta cansarse.

Cuando se calmaron un poco, se dieron cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraban, Shaoran estaba contra el suelo con los brazos alrededor de ella, asegurándose que no se lastimara en la caída y en una de sus manos llevaba el sombrero de la chica, y ella tenia ambas manos en el pecho de él igual que su cuerpo, ya que el recibió el golpe por el.

Ella levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos, pero con lo que Shaoran no esperaba era ver dos preciosas esmeraldas, dos pozos color verde que lo miraban muy apenada y con un ligero sonrojo, cuando él reacciono lo único que pudo preguntar fue

-Te encuentras bien?? – Un poco apenado por la situación

-Ehh!!... a si, gracias – Mientras se ponía de pie

-Creo que el viento esta un poco fuerte aquí afuera – Decía Shaoran mirando sobre el hombro de la chica el mar – Oh!! Esto es tuyo – Decía alargándole el brazo y entregándole el sombrero.

-Ah!! Gracias, sin su ayuda creo que no hubiera sido posible alcanzarlo – "que linda sonrisa tiene"

-No fue nada – Decía sonrojado y apenado devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Soy Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura y tu eres??

-Ah… yo soy Shaoran, Li Shaoran un gusto – he hizo una pequeña reverencia, que Sakura respondió con una igual y una tierna sonrisa

-Eres Chino, no es así?? – "Creo que la chica es demasiado curiosa

-Si, soy de China y tu?? – Aunque yo también lo soy

-Yo soy Japonesa, pero he vivido en china por muchos años, mis padres son dueños de una de las mas importantes empresas de Japón y pues decidieron que me educara en china – Tomaba asiento en una banca

-Debe ser duro vivir en otro lugar diferente al hogar – Sentándose al lado de ella y cogiendo el libro que leía

-No es tan difícil además me siento en familia donde vivo, esta mi mejor amiga que es como mi madre y su novio que se cree mi padre, es como tener una familia

-No te sientes muy sola, o extrañas a tu familia?? – "me sorprende que una chica diga eso?"

-No mis padres siempre están para mi en cualquier momento y pues mi hermano siempre me cuida mucho – "Entonces tiene un hermano"

-Mi familia siempre ha estado conmigo, aunque he estudiado mucho en el exterior, se que siempre estaban apoyándome – "Tal vez ella sienta lo mismo hacia su familia"

Se quedaron un momento en silencio observando el oleaje, aunque el lo que hacia era verla a ella de reojo, no sabia el porque pero aquella chica le agradaba aunque solo llevaran de conocerse muy poco, le agradaba mucho y su compañía igual.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola...

Soy escritora novata y espero les guste mi historia… no sé cuando actualice de nuevo pero espero sea pronto…

Por favor déjenme su opinión, sea buena mala, no importa así me ayudan a crecer en la historia, cualquier palabra o exclamación que no entiendan háganmelo saber…

Nos leemos pronto… Mary.


	2. Su curiosidad

**Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces, hacen parte del anime Card Captor Sakura, creado por las CLAMP... solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento**

* * *

2. Su curiosidad.

Ambos se encontraban es la cubierta del barco viendo el mar o eso parecía, la verdad era que Shaoran no hacia sino mirar a esa chica y pensar en lo linda que era. Ambos estaban en silencio hasta que la chica pregunto

-Que lees?? - "si que es curiosa, y se sonrojo"

El rió levemente por la reacción de ella y luego le enseño el libro, Sakura tomo el libro y leyó la portada: Twilight – Stephanie Meyer

-Oh!! Te gusta este libro?? – "por que se asombra"

Sonríe un poco y le dice – Mis hermanas me lo hacen leer, además es lo único que encontré en la maleta, creo que alguna de ellas lo puso allí apropósito – "me justifico desde cuando??"

-Tus hermanas?? – "por que se sorprende??"

-Si tengo cuatro hermanas y pues son mayores que yo, así que para complacerlas debo leer este libro –

-Debes ser un buen hermano para leer esta clase de libros - "o unas hermanas muy insistentes"

-Por que?? – "que pensara ella de esta clase de libros"

-Bueno este tipo de lectura no le gusta mucho a los chicos, es demasiado romántica y melosa – haciendo una pausa y sonrojándose un poco – eso dice mi hermano-

-Creo que tiene razón aunque esta clase de libros es para todo tipo de público, a mis hermanas les encanta los libros así –

-Claro – en ese momento una ráfaga de viento vuelve a soplar, así que Shaoran le dice a Sakura que lo mejor seria entrar.

-Si tienes razón, no quiero salir detrás de mi sombrero otra vez – dice riendo un poco. "a mi no me molestaría ir detrás de él otra vez" piensa Shaoran sonriendo

Al entrar de nuevo al barco deciden ir al restaurante a almorzar, ya que era justo medio día y tenían algo de hambre

-Estas sola en el barco?? – "espero que si"

-Pues si, hoy viajo sola – "que bien"

En ese momento se acerca el mayordomo de Shaoran.

-Wei, ella es Kinomoto Sakura – Presentando a su acompañante

-Es un placer conocerla señorita, soy Wei el sirviente del Señorito Li

-También es un gusto conocerlos señor Wei

-Entonces permítanme mostrarle la mesa para el almuerzo, usted acompañara al joven Li en el almuerzo – lo dijo como una afirmación "creo que disfrutare más el almuerzo"

Shaoran comenzó a caminar detrás de Wei, pero al voltear a mirar atrás Sakura se encontraba aun en el mismo lugar "en que estará pensando" pensó Shaoran

-No vas a almorzar?? – pregunta para que Sakura reaccionara

-No quiero incomodar – "por que piensa que incomodará??"

-No me incomoda, además no me gusta almorzar solo – Decía ofreciéndole el brazo para que lo acompañara, acto que Sakura agradeció y salio con el hacia el restaurante. En parte lo que Shaoran decía era cierto, no le gustaba almorzar solo, así que su compañía era agradable.

Ya en el comedor los dos se encontraban almorzando, teniendo una conversación amena sobre todo un poco, desde sus gustos hasta sus opiniones sobre temas triviales.

"Es muy linda, parece una niña, es un poco ingenua y sus ojos son hermosos, nunca había visto una chica con los ojos tan brillantes y llenos de alegría e inocencia como los de ella, sus labios son rojos parecen una cereza, será que saben igual??.... QUE?? Que es lo que estoy pensando…Shaoran piensa, es una chica que acabas de conocer, y piensas en darle un beso, que me pasa, además que estoy comprometido y no es conveniente algo así, sácate esas ideas de la cabeza, además ella debe tener novio… esperen tendrá novio??, jumm…."

-Shaoran tienes novia?? – "acoso lee la mente o que??, pero ahora que le voy a responder?? – Disculpa Li no era mi intención preguntar algo así – "se sonrojo"

Shaoran sonrie y le dice – pues…. No tengo novia y tu Sakura, tienes novio?? – "Sakura, como suena de lindo decirlo"

-Eh!! Yo… yo... no tengo – "Se puso muy nerviosa, algo oculta, que será"

Y ya que ambos preguntaron algo tan personal, decidieron que el resto del viaje, se conocerían más, como sus cosas mas personales, su familia y sus amigos. A Shaoran eso le gusto mucho, solo le quedaban pocas horas de viaje y quería conocer a aquella chica de ojos verdes, ya que lo mas probable era que no la volviera a ver, por eso quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenia.

Pero era algo extraño lo que estaba haciendo él ahora, jamás se había interesado por alguien y mucho menos por una chica que acababa de conocer, y lo mas extraño era que de verdad quería saber todo de ella y no le importaba mentir, si mentir, porque eso era lo que había hecho cuando ella el pregunto si tenia novia, pero porque no sentía remordimiento, o algún sentimiento que le diga que hizo algo malo, no, él solo sentía dicha de estar hablando con ella en ese momento, "tal vez ese sentimiento aparezca cuando ya no la vuelva a ver" se decía para no pensar mucho en eso.

Y como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, el barco encallo en el puerto avisándoles que ya era hora de desembarcar

-A donde es que te diriges?? - Pregunta Shaoran

-Voy a Tomoeda, a pasar el fin de semana con mis padres

-Ya veo, y en que te vas a ir?? –

-Voy en taxi, mis padres deben estar esperándome-

-Esta bien – él voltea a ver a Wei que se encuentra acomodando las maletas en un auto lo llama y le dice que consiga un auto para Sakura

-No es necesario Shaoran, yo me encargo de ir por el

En ese momento aparece el taxi en el cual Wei y el conductor suben las maletas de ella

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de que te vallas, espero llegues bien a tu casa – decía Sakura acomodándose para entrar al auto

-Si, espero pases un bonito fin de semana con tu familia – Ahí se acerco y beso su mejilla – Adiós. – Se dio la vuelta y se subió a su auto para irse.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola a todos los que leen mi historia, gracias por los comentarios y a los que no dejaron comentario espero que les haya gustado

Nos leemos pronto... bye


	3. Te conosco?

Capitulo tres: Te conosco?

- Llevo tres semanas aquí en Japón,… típico de mi madre, "solo será un fin de semana" he estado detrás de ese hombre por TRES SEMANAS y no ha accedido a realizar la negociación…. Estoy comenzando a desesperarme – al escuchar unas risas del otro lado – de que te estas riendo Meiling?

_- De nada primito,… es solo que te exasperas muy rápido, por que no te relajas un poco, estas lejos de todos, solo en un país donde nadie te conoce… puedes hacer lo que quieras…_

- que insinúas con eso Meiling? – sabia que no debía preguntar eso

_- pues a lo que me refiero es que cuando regreses ya no vas a seguir teniendo tanta libertad y te van a clavar a una esposa, piénsalo un poco Shaoran, hazte una despedida de soltero para ti solo…puedes invitar unas chicas lindas a tu habitación, un poco de alcohol y será una gran despedida de…_

- sabia que no debia preguntar, sabes que no haría algo así, si madre se entera me mataría y te mataría a ti también por darme esas ideas… además sabes que no tengo tiempo para eso, y pues si lo tuviera no haría algo así, por quien me tomas? –

-_Por un hombre Shaoran, o ahora me dirás que no ay alguna japonesa que te interese? – _

"Alguna japonesa que me interesa, buena pregunta, no he salido mucho así que no creo que haya alguna…" en ese momento se le viene a la mente una joven de ojos verdes… sacude su cabeza y dice mentalmente " que posibilidad tengo de encontrármela dos veces en esta ciudad?"

- No Meiling no hay ninguna chica que me interese, sabes que me tomo enserio lo de matrimonio ese…

_-pero aun no estas convencido del todo verdad primo?_

- sabes que me hubiera gustado casarme por amor y no por conveniencia, pero creo que fue una decisión madura la que tome y mi madre la apoyó

_- sabes que ninguna de nosotras estuvo de acuerdo con esa decisión que tomaste pero la respetamos porque fue tuya._

- lo se Mei, ninguna estuvo de acuerdo y mis hermanas aun no me lo perdonan, ellas se casaron por amor y pretendían que yo hiciera lo mismo, pero con este acuerdo se beneficiaran…

_- Todas las familias, eso nos lo has dicho mas de una vez para convencernos, y a esto…, ya conoces a la chica?_

- sabes que no esta permitido según la tradición…

_- de la familia, eso ya lo se… bueno primo mejor te dejo, mi amado acaba de llegar... y te manda saludes… _

- OK, dales mis saludos y condolencias, hablamos después, chao Mei

Ambos terminan la comunicación… aunque Shaoran seguía pensativo

"Llevo tres semanas aquí, Mei puede tener algo de razón, no he salido de aquí mucho, tal vez pueda ir al centro comercia, y comprarles a mis hermanas y mis sobrinos algo, creo que me haría bien algo de aire, si no quiero volverme loco" dijo para si mismo y salio con chaqueta y llaves en mano.

Paso por varias avenidas y se dirigió directamente al centro comercial… no había mucho trafico "que suerte" pensó, últimamente tenia que salir una hora antes de su hotel para que no le cogiera la tarde, la oficina quedaba a unas diez calle de allí y aun así el trafico era muy grueso…

Bueno después de esa experiencia de solo una hora… llego por fin al centro comercial

"creo que comenzare buscando algo para los mellizas de Fuuti y las dos niñas de Shiefa, y luego pata los niños de Fanren y Feimei… Umm… luego buscare algo para ellas y sus esposos…" hacia un mapa mental de lo que haría

Pues con esas indicaciones de si mismo empezó buscando una tienda de juguetes para las hijas de sus hermana

Entro a la primera juguetería que vio intentando buscar algo lindo para sus sobrinos pero no le fue muy bien…. La verdad, nunca había comprado nada para ellos, Meiling era la que se encargaba de ello - ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? -. Decidió dar una vuelta por la juguetería para ver que le gustaba o que encontraba lindo.

Una de las ayudantes de la tiene al ver que no se decidía por nada decidió ir a ayudarlo.

- Ese es uno de los peluches de la nueva colección – decía mostrándole una sonrisa – esta catalogado para niños de 4 a 8 años, le aseguro que a su hijo le gustara.

- Gracias, supongo que lo llevare – le decía entregándole el peluche y pagando por el.

Ya en la caja, no entendía que hacia en aquella tienda, nunca había comprado algo para sus sobrinos, la verdad nunca había comprado algo para algún niño.

Se encontraba en la cafetería tomando un café y viendo al peluche que se encontraba sentado frente a el.

- no entiendo ni siquiera por que te compre, ninguno de mi sobrinos tiene edad suficiente para ti – decía mirando el pequeño peluche de color blanco que lo miraba con unas esferitas color verde desde la mesa. – Puff…. Que fracaso el día de hoy. Hubiera preferido quedarme en el hotel – decía mientras se levantaba de la mesa para irse al hotel.

Tomo su chaqueta y volteo a mirar hacia le mesa, donde permanecía el pequeño peluche – ni creas que vienes conmigo, te quedaras aquí. – le decía al pequeño peluche, entonces se dio cuenta que le estaba hablando a un objeto inanimado y decidió mejor irse antes de que alguien se diera cuenta o lo tacharían de loco.

Iba camino al parqueadero cuando sintió que alguien le toco el hombro, de inmediato volteo y lo primero que vio fue al peluche que había comprado en aquella tienda de juguetes.

- Es…espere…. ol…olvido esto – decía una chica bastante agitada por la

corrida que había dado desde la cafetería hasta el parqueadero.

Shaoran no entendía nada, se suponía que lo había dejado en la cafetería y ahora estaba allí en frente de el? Que acaso tenia vida o que?. Aunque después de escuchar a aquella chica supo que era tonto pensar que ese muñeco tuviera vida.

- gracias, pero primero respire - Sonrió. Pobre chica, al parecer corrió bastante, pero porque, no se suponía que EL había dejado ese peluche ahí a propósito.

La chica comenzó a respirar entonces levanto la mirada y le dijo – no debería dejar solo a este lindo peluche, cualquiera se lo hubiera llevado – Shaoran no lo podía creer acaso aquella chica…

- Te conozco? – pregunto shaoran muy confundido.

Ella se sonrojo, lo que el pudo notar muy fácilmente – yo…. Shaoran? –

- Sakura?...

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Toc..Toc...

aun están ahí ^^

si ya se... supongo que muchs ya se deben haber olvidado de todo

Ya se... ya se... "como se atreve a actualizar cuando ha pasado casi un año... no, un año, no. un siglo!"

Si... es cierto... pero ay algo que me sucedió hace mucho...

1. estoy trabajando.

2. estoy estudiando (asi que no me queda mucho tiempo para mi y para ustedes)

3. Estoy aburrida en mi trabajo (digamos que no era lo que esperaba, es demasiado... como decirlo... NO gratificante)

4. Justo por culpa de mi aburrimiento es que estoy muy animada a seguir con la historia, digo historias.

5. Mi computador resurgió de la cenizas Cual ave Fénix. (después de dos formateadas y un cambio completo de ram tengo algo al menos moderado).

y si mi vida es casi trágica. Pero me gusta así, porque disfruto de los momentos de alegría, como es este momento que le estoy escribiendo.

No se... hoy llegue mas aburrida que nunca de mi trabajo y decidí que era hora de continuar... supongo que para mañana tendré algo de un nuevo capitulo. Espero que para esta semana ya haya terminado el próximo capitulo y lo pueda subir.

Como ven no son muy largos.

Nos leemos pronto... Bye


End file.
